


Do you want to play?

by Hearty98



Category: Karneval
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty98/pseuds/Hearty98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected shocks from Akari

It was supposed to be a simple birthday party. Say Happy Birthday to Yogi, cut the cake and then go back to work.

But since Yogi insisted that he wanted to play a game of Truth or Dare thing's didn't go as previously planned.

And that's how Hirato, Eva, Akari, Tsukitatchi, Garkeki, Nai, and Yogi ended up sitting in a circle in the guest room of the second ship.

"I wanna go first" Yogi said excitedly.

"First everyone should know that if you don't answer a Truth or do a Dare you will have to take off a piece of your clothing" Hirato said with a Cheshire grin directed towards Akari, who ignored it. "Okay, Yogi you may continue."

"Yes! Okay, Akari-Sensei. Truth or Dare" Yogi said with and uncharacteristically evil glint in his eyes.

"Truth, I guess" Akari said with annoyance at being picked.

"Are you dating anyone at the moment" Yogi said undeterred by Akari's annoyance and with a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

"Yes."

"Really" everyone (except Nai, Hirato and Tsukitatchi) shouted suddenly in unison looking at Akari in shock not having expected that.

It's not that the doctor wasn't good looking because he was beyond hot in everyone's (both gender's alike) perspective. But it was because of his attitude towards everyone and non-existent social life.

"Yes. Really" Akari said while rolling his eyes at their immature response.

"Who" Eva said desperately, wanting to get some dirt on the doctor.

"I do believe it is my turn now then" Akari said ignoring Eva's question completely. "Yogi, Truth or Dare" Akari said.

"T-t-t-t-truth" Yogi said gulping nervously.

"Why were you outside my bedroom door yesterday" Akari said with anger.

"I-I-I" yogi stuttered, then took of his jacket.

Everyone else just stared at Yogi with curiosity and shock written clear as day on their faces.

"Akari-Sensei, Truth or Dare" Yogi said ignoring everyone staring at him and wanting to get back at Akari.

"Dare" Akari huffed.

"I dare you too...... tell Hirato-san your dirtiest secret" Yogi said challengingly.

Hirato for his part just smirked at Akari not expecting him to go through with the dare like everyone present (except Nai).

Akari to everyone's (not including Nai again) surprise got up with a bored and uninterested look on his face and moved toward Hirato so his were bent facing Hirato. He brought up his hand so it was covering the side of his mouth and started whispering something in Hirato's ear.

Everyone watched with surprise and shock on their faces as Hirato's poker face slipped off and his face turned beet red.

When Akari was done he calmly got up and sat back down in his place, like he had been telling Hirato his hobbies and not his dirtiest secret.

Everyone just looked between them wondering what had just transpired in front of their eyes.


	2. Love, Hate and Hot Sex!

"Alright, Eva Truth or Dare" Akari said getting bored with his and Yogi's game of back and forth.

"Dare" Eva said not expecting something difficult from the workaholic doctor.

"I dare you too give Gareki a blow job" Akari said with a smirk.

"What!" Gareki and Eva screached, while everyone else looked a mix between amusement and horror.

"No fucking way in hell."

"I agree with Gareki-Kun" Eva said while taking off her sweater.

"Hirato, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you dating someone. If you are, who?" Eva said wanting to know about someone's love life and if not Akari's, Hirato was the next best thing.

"Yes, Akari and Tsukitachi" Hirato said with nonchalance, like it was common knowledge.

"S-s-s-since when? The three of you and didn't Akari hate the both of you?" Eva said in confusion, while everyone else looked between Hirato, Akari and Tsukitachi in stunned silence.

"It's a love-hate relationship, which keeps it interesting and the sex rough" Tsukitachi said with a grin.

"Yogi, Truth or Dare?" Hirato said ignoring Tsukitachi's comment about their sex life.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Akari" Hirato said with an evil smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Truths' and Dares', I should give to the characters'. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some Truth's and Dares to give the characters.


End file.
